emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1514 (13th December 1990)
Plot Sarah has caught Robert's nits. Nick is eagerly reading books on giving birth. Joe asks after Kate when Tony calls at Emmerdale Farm to obtain a list of contacts interested in donating to the pensioner's Christmas parcels from Annie. He encourages Joe not to give up hope. Rachel is pleased when Tony informs her that Kate has agreed to get in touch. Amos draws up a list of questions for Henry to ask interviewees. Joe tells Rachel he thinks Tony has a crush on Kate. Alan offers to donate trout to the pensioners parcels but Tony informs him that only non-perishables are allowed due to the parcels being prepared in advance. Alan refuses to donate any leftover tins or bottles, preferring to keep them for himself. Nick's determined to be present when Elsa gives birth and proudly reveals he and Elsa are going to watch a birthing video. Elizabeth and Michael receive a letter from the finance company informing them that unless they complete their loan payment within the next seven days, they will have their tractor repossessed. Archie hitches a lift to Hotten from Zoe. Michael watches them go off together. Amos is angry when he overhears Henry on the phone to Ernie at The Malt Shovel and hears him discussing selling something to him and Doreen, believing Henry is meaning the pub. Sarah goes over Robert's line with him for the nativity play. Michael invites Zoe for a drink at The Woolpack. He's disappointed slightly when she mentions bringing Archie and Rachel along too. He vows to fight Frank by kicking up a fuss and drawing attention if he evicts him and Elizabeth but she thinks it's time to move on. Later at the pub, Rachel tries her best to talk to Michael as Zoe and Archie giggle together but he shows little interest in what she's saying. He soon begins ranting about Frank and Zoe tries to calm him before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Amos accuses Henry of trying to go into business with Ernie. Nick arrives back from the birthing video feeling sick. Henry explains to Amos that Ernie was interested in buying the pub's till, not the pub itself. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Archie - Tony Pitts *Rev. Tony Charlton - Stephen Rashbrook *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Cottage, yard, farmhouse kitchen and front garden *3 Demdyke Row - Front garden *Demdyke Row *Blackthorn Farm - Yard and farmhouse kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar, private hallway and old tap room *Main Street *Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Station Road *Home Farm - Hallway Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 5 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 2nd March 2015. Memorable dialogue Jack Sugden: (looking at a painting Robert Sugden has brought home from school) "What is it?" Sarah Connolly: "Well, that's Mary and that's the donkey." Jack Sugden: "What's this big blue blob in the corner?" Sarah Connolly: "Well, I asked him that. D'you know what he said? It's the flea. Jack Sugden: (confused) "The flea?" Sarah Sugden: "Because Mary and Joseph take the donkey and... flee to Egypt." --- Henry Wilks: "It's alright Seth, Sarah's not coming in tonight. She thought it would cause less disruption to our trade if she stayed at home until she..." Seth Armstrong: "Fumigated hersen properly?" Alan Turner: "For heaven's sake, Seth, it's not like that. And you're a fine one to talk. Heaven knows what's underneath that hat of yours." Seth Armstrong: "I'm as clean and hygienic as t'next bloke!" Joe Sugden: "You speak for yourself." Seth Armstrong: "I wash regular as clockwork!" Joe Sugden: "Yeah. Do you remember to wind the clock up though?" Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD